tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Splinter
Splinter is the adoptive father and the sensei of all four of the Turtles. He's wise, mature, and is highly trained in the art of Ninjitsu. Official Description "For many years I have lived in the shadows, training my adopted sons in the ways of Ninjutsu. I have tried to prepare them for the worst that the world can offer - hoping it would never come. But we are running out of time. Our family is strong. I only hope that we are strong enough." ''- ''Splinter Appearance As a human, Splinter was tall, lean and muscular, with dark eyes and black hair. He wore a red kimoto with his clan's symbol when he lived in Japan. During the time that he resided in America, he wore a whitish blue polo shirt, along with brown pants. Before he was mutated, his true name was Hamato Yoshi. As a rat mutant, he has black, brown and white fur, with a droopy white beard, whiskers, a pink tail, and a pink nose. He wears his kimoto that he wore in Japan. Unlike all his incarnations, Splinter is taller than all of the turtles. Personality Splinter is many things to the Turtles – A wise sensei, protective parent, loving father, stern disciplinarian, quirky master and Zen philosopher. He is determined to train and protect his newer family at all costs. The fact that he has gone through decades of ninja training does not only mean that he is a fearsome fighter, but he is also remarkably in tune with the universe. Splinter can be very strict when it comes to training and letting his sons venture up to the surface; as seen in many episodes. At certain times, he may use harsh methods in order for them to learn a lesson, as seen in "The Pulverizer Returns", where he took away his sons' weapons so they could learn to fight outside of their typical environment. Nonetheless, Splinter is a loving father who only wants what's best for his sons, and will do anything he can to protect them from harm's way. Splinter seems to dislike anyone laying a hand on the Turtles. This is emphasized in "It came from the Depths", as he battled Leatherhead due to this. His absolute worst fear is losing his family all over again to the Shredder, as seen in "Panic in the Sewers." His fear of losing the turtles to Shredder caused him to push their training to the point where they become exhausted, stressed, and antsy; though he does eventually apologize for it. It could be very possible that Splinter fears the fact that the Turtles will leave him someday, as this was one of the notions that the Rat King (in "I, Monster") used against him in an attempt to control his mind. Abilities and Powers As a master of Ninjitsu, Splinter is knowledgeable, fast, and quite strong. He can take down larger opponents without a ton of effort, as demonstrated in "It Came from the Depths." He can also easily detect when an enemy is coming; This is either due to the excellent hearing that he got when he mutated or his "balanced mind". Similarly to April, he possesses a rare sensitivity gift. Splinter is skilled with the usage of many weapons as well. It is revealed in "Booyaka-Showdown, Part 2" that, thanks to his rat form, he has alot of abilities that rats possess, such as running on all fours and a bite force that is powerful enough to break some forms of steel. History Master Splinter was once a human master of ninjutsu named Hamato Yoshi. His skills were only rivaled by the Shredder, then known as Oroku Saki, who he was once friends with. Not only were they rivals in martial arts but also for the love of a beautiful woman, Tang Shen. She finally chose to marry Yoshi. Saki could not accept this and once brutally insulted Yoshi in front of his bride. Yoshi lost his temper and struck Saki to the ground. This attack solidified Saki's hatred for Yoshi and he vowed revenge. One night he came to Yoshi's home and challenged him to duel to the death armed with razor sharp claw weapons. During the fight a fire broke out and Yoshi's home was burned to the ground. His wife perished in the flames. He never knew the fate of his baby daughter Miwa. Yoshi made his way to America and attempted to make a new life in New York City. One day, out of loneliness, he visited a pet store and purchased four baby turtles. Walking home, he bumped into a man. Yoshi felt off about him and decided to follow. He came into an alley and overheard a conversation between two strange men, later shown to be members of the Kraang. His foot spooked a rat hiding in the alley causing them to spot him and attempt to kill him. Yoshi fought back, but accidentally broke a canister of mutagen they were holding in the process, spilling it all over himself and the turtles. Yoshi escaped down a sewer drain, now mutated into a humanoid rat. The turtles also mutated, gaining humanoid bodies and intelligence. Yoshi, knowing that they would be persecuted by humans, adopted the turtles as his sons and students and has raised them in the sewers of New York ever since. He started training them in his ninjutsu techniques because he knew one day his sons would want to explore the surface someday but he knew it would also be dangerous. He took on the name of Splinter and gave the turtles names of artists from a book of renaissance art he found in a storm drain. Interactions With Other Characters See: 'Master Splinter (Relationships) ' Trivia *Splinter's name is a spoof on the Marvel Comics character Daredevil. Matt Murdock, after being blinded by spilled radioactive waste, is trained in martial arts by a master call The Stick. "Splinter" is a spoof from this name. *Splinter is much larger and robust than previous incarnations. *He happens to have High Olympic strength. *His main pillars of ninjistu are spirit and wisdom. *So far, Splinter has appeared and been mention in every episode of the series except for: "Coackroach Terminator" "Parasitica" "The Kraang Conspiracy" and "Newtrailized!" *He likes a good maze. (probably because he is a rat.) *Splinter can't help but some-what chuckle when he manages to teach his sons a lesson, the hard way as seen in "Monkey Brains" "Rise of the Turtles" and "I, Monster." *It seems this incarnation of Splinter has more of a parental side; while his previous incarnations still acted like a father towards the turtles, this version of Splinter displays him acting like a parent as seen in "I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman," where he grounds the turtles. *He has told Leonardo that Karai was his daughter Miwa first, before telling the others by Leo's suggestion. *In "The Mutation Situation" he reveals that he dislikes cats. *In Wormquake, he has a phone that looks like cheese, which is possibly made by Donatello. *In Tale in the Sewer from Nick.com, he dressed up as The Tengu. *Like his 1987 incarnation, Splinter was a human before mutating. *In "Wormquake" Splinter expressed belief that there is good in Karai and later shows great concern for her when she fals off a roof. *He is a man/rat full of wisdom. *Despite his dislike of cats, he seems fine with the idea of Mikey keeping ice cream kitty as a pet. This may be because this cat is not a threat to him since he is now mostly made of ice cream or because it is important to Mikey. * In "Vengeance is mine" Splinter hugs Karai/Miwa for the very first time Quotes *"The choice of leader is a very important decision. I will meditate on this." *Closes door* *two second pause* *Opens door* "It's Leonardo." *(To the turtles after allowing them to go to the surface) "Make sure you go before you leave. The restrooms up there are filthy." Turtles: *embarassed* "Sensei!" *"Spike. Chew on your leaf if you're in the mood for a story." *"Seek victory, not fairness." *"I hope you learn that truth, isn't the only thing that hurts." *"I'm not one of your rats to control!" *"That was the choice I made...What choice will you make?" (to Raphael) *"Yes....and no." *"But first... RANDORI!" *"Oh, I did not realize he said mean things. Of course, you had no choice but to jeopardize your mission!" *"No training for today...unless Michelangelo throws that balloon." *(When asked if Leatherhead should be chained up) "Of course! I am compassionate...not insane. *" You made a wise decision Michelangelo."( other turtles look with question) " I know; I never thought I'd hear myself say that either." *" You are ninjas. You work in the shadows -- in secret. This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence in high definition!" *"What you know is dangerous to your enemy; what you think ''you know is dangerous to ''you." *"I fear we are celebrating too soon." *Splinter (After April asks about a weapon): "April, you posses the kunoichi's most powerful weapon: the mind." (April asks if Splinter has seen someone beat up a person with their mind.) Splinter:"True. Let's find you a weapon." *"No -- I am a man! I am Hamato Yoshi!" *''"Yame!'' *At the end of training*" *''"Hajime! *''At the beginning of training*" *"You are brilliant Donatello, but you tend to over think things too much." *"Very good April." *Splinter: "How many times have I told you NOT 'to skateboard in the ''lair?" Mikey: "None Sensei." Splinter: "I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU!" *"I like a good maze." *(About the Pulverizer) "He has no business learning our art. He is...a doofus." *(To Leonardo) "Remember my son everything you know I have shown you... But I have not shown you everything I know." *"(To Leatherhead) "STOP! GET AWAY FROM MY SONS!" *"Raphael! There is not a monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion." (Looks at Leatherhead) "My mistake." *(When he allows the turtles to go to the surface) "Don't talk to strangers!" *(As Donnie works on figuring out the symbol) "Oh, the Olympics?" *"We are at war." *(After Donnie would ask what Splinter would do in a move) "I don't know." *"Yes well...Michelangelo has his challenges to overcome." *''"The first rule of the Ninja is to do no harm...''Unless you need to do harm, then do ''LOTS '''of harm." *"Welcome home my sons." *"You are all grounded for a week!" *"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" *(After he licks Raphael, and finishes his lesson) "You need to take a bath." *(After Leo asks if Splinter's not mad.) "Who said I'm not mad?" *crushes Leo's foot with his cane* *"Eveything I knew is gone; my wife, my daughter, my clan, even my humanity. You four are all I have left." *"My place...(Breaks free of Falco's control.) Is with my sons!" *"Very good, April. Again." *"Hand over your weapons...NOW!" *"Do you think Timothy is happy with his new state of being?" *"Miwa would have been about your age. I would have like to think she would have turned out as You April my child." *"Rest? The Shredder will not rest....Until you are all dead!" *"My sons...a father couldn't be more proud." *"Yes...Don't interrupt!" *"For a ninja, ''anything can be a weapon." *(Being controlled by Rat King) "You waste your words. This is where I belong, with my brothers." *"Michelangelo said you wanted to see me?" *"I do not have to explain myself to a child." *(After Shredder told him he took his daughter) "No, it can not be." *(After Shredder told him what he had down with April) "You fool! Do you have any idea what you've done!?" *"Look closely at this face, Shredder. FOR IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER SEE!" *(After Shredder tells him that he took Tang Shen from him) "SHE WAS NEVER YOURS!" *"Yes, please explain why you have brought a complete stranger into our secret hidden lair!" *"You will be safe here for a short time, my distant cousin, until we can learn more about you." *"I don't want to say I was right, but I was right." *"I'd say the 'or something' part is most accurate." *"Ugh, need ice, for my head, and possibly, a cheesesicle." *"Goodbye, my king." (after defeating the Rat King) *"Let´s see if a cat always lands on its feet." (Before getting poisoned) * "Perhaps one day she will relieve the truth, but that is her choice to make!" * Human once more? Save April's father first and then i will consider it. * I may not be human, but i am aware to have my humanity. * (To Karai) "You are who you choose to be , not what others make you! * "After all of this time, I have learned that revenge only leads to more pain." Gallery See Master Splinter/Gallery Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:The Turtles Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Good Boys Category:Adults Category:Shinobi Category:Masters of Ninjistu Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Victims Category:Alive Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Animals Category:The Manipulated Category:Hostages Category:Family to the turtles Category:Running Gags Category:Almost Deceased